The present invention relates to a thermoplastic injection molded tray which can be used for storage, shipping or treatment of components contained therein and has variable sized compartments. More specifically, the tray is designed for use in the storage, shipping and degreasing, or other treatment, of leadframes for use in integrated circuit production.
Leadframes can be formed from metallic strips by stamping and plating and are then transported to commercial users for incorporation as integrated circuits into a myriad of electrical components. After intitial formation of the leadframe, the same must be transported to commercial users in tray-like receptacles for use with or without further treatment, such as a degreasing step. Because of the numerous sizes of such leadframes, it is desirable to provide a receptacle that has variable compartment sizes so that such trays can be formed from common basic components.
A useful adjustable shipping tray is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,305, for use in transportation and storage of leadframes, which tray is molded preferably from expanded polystyrene. The tray described therein has movable partitions that are pressed into place for use with different sizes or quantities of material, such as leadframes, and the description refers to the problems involved with shipment of leadframes. The partitions have a pattern of alternating vertical grooves and projecting teeth that interlock with interior faces of the vertical walls of the tray. Such a construction has a limitation, however, in that the components to be placed into the tray must always be vertically transferred onto the tray bottom, whereas in the formation of certain leadframes, such as U-shaped or ceramic dual in-line leadframes, it is desirable to be able to slide or laterally transfer the leadframes onto the bottom of a tray, while also providing for restraining the leadframes in compartments of a tray after such placement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an injection molded tray which is useful in the storage, transportation, and also treatment of leadframes therein, with the ability to laterally transfer such leadframes onto the base of the tray.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an injection molded tray of two basic units, a receptacle and a plurality of dividers, which are adjustable to accept various sizes of components.